1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to locks and more particularly, to a complex suitcase lock, which is a combination of a combination lock and a pin tumbler lock.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional suitcase locks include two types, namely, the combination lock type and the pin tumbler lock type. If a suitcase uses a combination lock, the user must rotate the numbered rotatable discs of the combination lock to show the correct combination when wanting to open the suitcase. If a suitcase uses a pin tumbler lock, the user must insert a correct key into the keyway of the pin tumbler lock and then rotate the plug of the pin tumbler lock with the key to the unlocking position when wanting to open the suitcase.
If a suitcase uses a combination lock and the user forgets the correct combination of the combination lock, the user must deliver the suitcase to the distributor or a locksmith to open the combination lock. If a suitcase uses a pin tumbler lock and the user does not have the key in hand, the user still cannot open the suitcase.